Waking Up In Vegas
by Skates16
Summary: This was not my bed... and this was not my room. And the person sleeping next to me was most definately not someone I'd thought I'd find sleeping next to me. What happened last night? Moliver. COMPLETE!
1. These Lights So Bright

_Well... this is like a 3 or 4 shot that I'm writing just for the fun of it! Reason why is I've fallen in love with this song and it gave me this idea, so I wrote it... and I've almost finished it anyways, I've been writing for like 45 minutes now or a little bit more. Yay! Anyways, I'll tell you the name of the song at the end of this short story if you don't know it already... hope you don't._

**These Lights So Bright**

I moaned and turned over to my side, feeling the rays of the sunlight hit my eyelids. Stupid sun, can't it just go back down for like five more minutes? Why didn't I close my curtains before I went to bed?

I groaned when I realized there was no way I was going to manage to get back to sleep like this, so I grabbed the pillow I rested my head on and put it over my eyes. But as I did so, I felt something.

It felt like hair.

I slowly took the pillow away and opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling. I then felt this massive headache and groaned, putting my hands on my forehead. That was it, I must be wide awake now and there was no way I would ever be able to get back to sleep. Great. I needed sleep as much as I needed my food.

And how did I get this headache? It actually hurt to think, so I decided I would just go downstairs and get some painkillers and take them and that should do it, but then I remembered the hair.

I slowly turned my head and saw a huge mass of hair next to me. It looked like cousin It from the Adam's family and it started the move. Oh my god, I went to be with Cousin It!

Then the mass of hair was moved completely out of the way and I saw the face… the face of a girl. Who I knew.

Because she was my freaking best friend.

I would've screamed if it wasn't for my headache. But how did Miley get in my bed? Actually, now wasn't a good time to try and remember what had happened the previous night, so I sat up and I was going to get out of bed when I noticed two things.

One, we weren't in my room. Instead it looked like some sort or hotel, or motel or whatever the hell they're called.

And two, I was naked. I saw my clothes thrown all over the room and lying on the floor. I stopped trying to get out of bed and slowly turned to look at Miley… and then had to look away.

"Oh shit." I said, hitting my head and then regretting it. I had to hold my head in my hands now to try and stop this throbbing, but it didn't do any good.

Had Miley and I just had sex? And how did that happen?

"Oliver?" I heard Miley say and I froze. "Where are we? And why are you…"

I slowly turned around to face her to see her sitting up, clutching the bed sheet to her body as she looked at me with wide eyes.

And then she screamed, ripped the sheets away from me and I fell onto the floor.

"Miley! Stop it! I've got a massive headache." I said and she stopped, groaning as well. I sat up on the floor and saw her holding her head.

"I shouldn't have done that." She muttered and looked at me before looking away and blushing. "You should put some clothes on."

I then realized that I had nothing on, since she'd pulled the sheet away from me. I felt my face heat up and quickly grabbed the pair of boxers that lay on the chair near me. I quickly put them on before standing up and facing her.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?" I asked her.

"Well yeah… ok, no, but seeing as we woke up next to each other, naked, I have a pretty good idea what happened." She said. "Oliver, why did… how could…"

"Whoa Miley, hold on." I said, seeing where this could be going. "I don't remember what happened last night and I would not do anything to hurt you."

She sighed. "I know, but then how did we end up here then? And do you have anything for this headache?"

"Uhm, no. What was the last thing you remember though?" I asked her as I tossed her her clothes.

"Well, we went to this party… or this club. I think Lilly was with us, but we lost her and… ow."

I picked up my jeans and put them on. A party… yeah, I remember it, it was someone's we knew from school… I just couldn't remember who.

"I think we started drinking though…" Miley started again. "And… I don't remember much after that."

"Yes, I remember drinking and I remember the party." I said, sitting down on the bed and pulling my shirt on. I then looked at Miley who still held onto the sheets tightly to herself. It didn't help with the fact that I could still see her bare back and suddenly I slowly started to remember something that happened last night.

"_Come on Oliver, please?" Miley begged before giggling. I smiled at her, but shook my head. I was stoned, that I much I knew, but I didn't feel like getting up off the couch. "Pwease?"_

"_Go with her Oliver!" Someone said, shoving me in the back and I fell forwards onto the floor and started laughing. Miley looked down at me and started laughing too before leaning against the wall and sliding down it. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her as something then changed in her face. The smile began to falter as she the leaned forwards and fell onto my chest before giggling again._

"_Do you like me Oliver?" She asked, turning her pale blue eyes onto me._

"_Sure Miley." I said and then her lips were on mine. She hands pinned my shoulders down, making me hit my head, but I didn't feel any pain. I managed to move my arms around her waist and pull her onto my body before turning us over so I was on top of her and I broke the kiss._

"_No Miley." I managed to say, but she let go of my shoulders and pulled my head back down to her._

"_Get a room." We heard someone say. And for some reason we listened._

"Oliver?" I heard Miley call out and I looked back at her and she was dressed again, standing in front of me. She was wearing her skinny jeans again along with the halter neck top. Her hair was still a mess though and she was busy brushing it out with her fingers.

"Yeah?"

"The party was in a hotel, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god, it was Jake's party wasn't it?" She asked, turning to face me, eyes wide. "I had sex with someone at Jake's party."

"But you two broke up two years ago, you don't still like him, do you?" I asked her.

"No, but still… ok, this conversation has just turned weird. We better go, my dad is probably wondering where I am and I need something for this hangover." Miley said and grabbed her purse by her bedside table. I quickly got off the bed and followed her out of the room when I realized something.

"What's that on your finger?"

* * *

_Ooh... and I shall leave you there. Each chapter, unfortunately, will be short... I'm also not sure if this thing has a plot or it's just an excuse for me to write something like this. Ha ha... oh well, this is fun. :) If you like, I shall continue, if you don't like... I will still most likely continue. xD Also, if you think you may know the song, don't mention it in your review! Just say, 'I think I may know what song this is based on' or something, don't mention the title or singer... you can do that in a PM to me and I'll tell you if you're right!  
_


	2. Your Class Ring?

_Bwahaha... I got an awesome response for the first chapter! Yay, thank you awesome reviewers! Uhm, also about 2 or 3 people made reference to the Friends episode... I haven't seen it yet, so if anything is similar it would be purely coincidental. Of course I am planning on having a Friends marathon, though I think that would mean I need a lot of free time. xD Anyways, I also have a feeling that people don't read the top author's note, so if you have read this then say so in your review (I was going to make you say a random word, but I'd come up with something really random.) Oh yeah, Miley's POV this chapter._

**Your Class Ring?**

I stopped walking and frowned. "What ring?"

Oliver pointed to my left hand and I looked down at my finger. There was a gold ring on my index finger. I took it off and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Nothing." I said and quickly walked down the hall towards the elevator, but Oliver was close behind me.

"Miley, the party… it's coming back to me now. We're in Vegas, aren't we?" He asked.

"I don't know, stop asking so many questions!" I snapped as the lift opened and the two of us walked in. I pressed the ground floor and leaned against the side, rubbing my temples. This was just too much to take in, first I wake up naked next to my best friend with us most likely having had sex last night.

And I have no memory of what happened last night... sort of.

We stood there in silence until the doors opened to the lobby and we walked out to find the remnants of the party. The lobby was totally trashed, but I guess since the Ryan's owned this hotel it was ok. I felt sorry for the cleaners though who started cleaning up this early.

"Did we get a passkey or just go to that random room?" I asked Oliver. He just shrugged.

"I have no clue, but can we have breakfast before we leave?" He asked. I sighed and nodded and we headed to the dinning room and were surprised to find a lot of people from the party last night there already, having breakfast. I spotted Jake sitting at a table with a bunch of girls.

"Let's just hurry this up then." I said as Oliver grabbed a plate and started to dish up food. I took just a piece of bread and followed Oliver around until he had something of everything and then we went and found a table for the two of us. I watched him eat as I slowly ate my bread, the headache slowly going.

"Can you remember anything that happened last night?" He then suddenly asked me. I looked up at him.

"Not really, I must have been really drunk." I said.

Lie, something was slowly coming back to me…

"_Come Oliver." I whined, sitting up on him. "Let's go."_

"_Miley, no, it's not right." He said, pushing me off of him and then sitting up._

_I then kissed him again, pulling myself closer to him. He didn't push me away, but didn't kiss me back. I then broke away._

"_You're drunk." He said._

"_So are you." I argued._

"_But not as much as you…"_

"_Let's change that buddy." Some guy said and shoved a drink in his hands, but Oliver refused. He let go of me and stood up, but staggered. I just sat there on the floor, suddenly disconnected from the world around me that I didn't feel another guy's arms around me, pulling me up off the ground and then pushing me up against the wall._

"_If he doesn't want her, I'll have her." He said and suddenly I was brought back to reality as I felt his mouth over mine, his tongue forcing my lips to part. I didn't like this, he didn't kiss me like Oliver did._

_So I tried to fight him back, but it was no use. He managed to pin my arms against the wall and he had himself pressed up against me so I couldn't kick him._

"_Get off of her." I heard Oliver say and the guy was ripped away from me, but he then fell over backwards and landed on the floor, laughing._

"_Hey man, I was just having some fun if you're not going to have her." He said and I looked over at Oliver._

"_Miley's my best friend, so leave her alone." He threatened._

"_Best friend, whatever man." The guy said, trying to get up on his feet. I moved away from him though as he leaned against the wall and then felt Oliver's arm around me as he pulled me closer to him. "That doesn't mean she's untouchable. If she were your wife, different story…"_

"_Don't touch her." Oliver said again and then pulled me out of the room. I staggered and leaned on him, but Oliver's balance wasn't that great either and we found each other on a couch now, me in Oliver's lap._

"_Thanks." I said, hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder._

"_Welcome." He said, voice going softer. I looked up at him and slowly moved my head off his shoulder, my lips brushing the side of neck before I looked him in the eyes. His breathing had gone heavy and he had his eyes closed tight, so I pressed my lips to his, but he pushed me away._

"_You like tormenting me, don't you?" He asked softly. I pouted and this time he kissed me, pulling me into him. _

"You remembering something?" I looked up at Oliver.

"Uhm, yeah… sort of." I admitted.

"Good. Now… did I drive you here or did you drive me?" He asked.

"I think you drove." I said. "I don't have my keys with me."

"I don't have my keys either." He said and then started panicking, but then checked his pockets and found them, relaxing. "But where did we park?"

I smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to find it and I don't think we need to rush home… or need to, if dad knows I'm out I'm safe, if not I'm going to be in a world of trouble."

"Well, I still think we need to hurry up since we aren't in Malibu and it's going to be a while before we make it back there." He said. I nodded and we both got up and started to walk out of the dinning room when we were stopped by Jake and his posse of girls.

"Miley, Oliver! You two are still here, thought maybe you guys would be off." He said, smiling.

"Uhm, no, we stayed the night because we didn't think it was wise to drive back in the state we were in." I said.

"Oh yeah, you two were pretty wasted last night." Jake said, but then patted Oliver on the back. "But congratulations man."

Oliver frowned. "On what?"

Jake then laughed and held up Oliver's left hand and there on his ring finger… was a wedding band.

"You're married?! When the hell did that happen?" I asked, eyes going wide. Oliver's were also wide.

Jake laughed. "Why are you freaking out Miley? The two of you got married last night."

* * *

_... hee hee... I'm bad, I know, but next chapter is finished and it is the final chapter... I could have brought this rating up to M, but decided not to. Well, that's in the next chapter._

_And no, I don't think any of you would know the song unless you had Katy Perry's album... if alright for me to tell you the name of the song now. It's 'Waking Up in Vegas'... yes, I named the fic after it as well and the chapters are song lyrics, but it was my inspiration after all..._

_Also, I would like it if you would vote on the polls on my profile so then when this finishes tomorrow I can start working on a full length story! Yay!  
_

_And I think that is it... for now._


	3. Now We're Partners In Crime

_Ah ha, only 2 or 3 of you guys actually read this..._

**Now We're Partners In Crime**

I looked at my finger and then at Miley. I thought that ring she'd gotten from someone else and she wasn't wearing it on her ring finger…

Oh fuck…

"No… no… I don't remember marrying Miley." I said. Jake gave me a look that said he highly doubted it.

"Don't you remember? After you slugged that guy off of her, you two were making out on the couch in the lobby and then you proposed. Miley accepted and we all went off to the church down the street to marry you two." Jake said and then patted me on the back. My jaw dropped open.

"Hope the wedding night went well." He said and walked away. I looked at Miley and she looked back at me, both of our eyes wide now …

"Oh shit!" The two of us said.

"My dad is going to kill you!" Miley said. I went cold and then blacked out when she said that.

_xXxXx_

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, what is your relationship with him?"

"I'm, uhm, his girlfriend." My eyes shot open when I heard someone say that. I had a girlfriend?

"Oliver! Oh thank god, I was so worried." Miley said, throwing her arms around me and hugging me.

"Uhm, ow?" I said, my head throbbing again. I thought I'd gotten rid of the hangover…

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell son." Said this weird guy who I guess was a doctor. It said 'Doctor' on this name tag, but he had this really random name that I couldn't spell or pronounce.

"I think maybe I should drive us home then." Miley said. I nodded as she then helped me up and held onto my arm to steady me.

"Well, when you get home I suggest you just rest and you should be ok by tomorrow." The doctor said and smiled at Miley before walking away. Miley then pulled me forwards and I started walking, but I looked down at my feet as we walked and didn't say anything to her.

I only looked up again when I felt a rush of wind hit me and I realized we were now outside. I looked over at Miley who looked at the parking lot.

"Well, I guess finding your car will be easy." She said and I looked at the parking lot and saw only one car there and it was mine.

"At least one thing is going right for us." I said as she led me to it. I handed her the keys and she unlocked the car and helped me into the passenger's seat before getting into the driver's seat.

"You ready for a four hour car trip?" She then asked me.

"Someone please explain to me why Jake had his eighteenth birthday in Vegas?" I said as she started the engine and left the parking lot, hotel and Vegas behind us.

"Well, the theme was 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'." Miley said, not taking her eyes off the road. I just shrugged and looked down at the ring on my finger.

"Do you actually think what Jake said was true?" I asked. Miley stayed quiet. "I mean, this doesn't look like a wedding band… wait, this is just a piece of metal!"

"Huh?" Miley quickly looked at me and then back at the road. Yes, I was right because a ring is smooth on the inside and this thing had ridges.

"Can I see the ring you took off?" I asked her.

"That, uh, was something I was wearing when I arrived at the party." She said.

"Don't tell me that was a purity ring?"

"No! God, no, if it was then I wouldn't be talking to you." I think she meant that in a joking sort of way. "No, actually it was my mom's wedding band. I always wear it since I found it in my dad's room."

"Oh." I said and shifted in my seat. I suddenly had a feeling that this drive was going to be a very long and awkward one.

"But I don't remember leaving the hotel." Miley said. "I mean, I remember us on the couch and all, but after that it's a bit hazy."

"Yeah, same with me. Maybe some random guy married us or something." I said. Then something in my mind managed to put the piece together and I remember exactly what happened the rest of the night.

_I was really enjoying this, having Miley on my lap as I kissed her. I guess I'd upset her though as she then pulled away from the kiss, but then sighed and kissed me again._

_I broke away from the kiss and kissed her along her jaw line and then down her neck. I heard her breathing heavily as I continued, but her hands cupped my face and pulled my face back to hers. My hands moved up and down her thighs, but I wished she'd worn a skirt and not these jeans. _

_She broke away from the kiss and I groaned again, but maybe it was for the best because my hands had started to unbutton her jeans._

"_Not here." She said, looking all serious before getting off my lap, but she staggered and fell back on my lap._

"_Looks like you can't make it anywhere else." I told her, kissing her cheek._

"_Maybe." She said in a sing song voice and jumped back up and smiled down at me. "See, I can stand!"_

"_Good, now help me up." I said and she pulled me up, but as I stood up I pulled her closer to me. Miley giggled and rested her head against my chest as we stood there before pushing away._

"_Come, let's go now." She said and grabbed my hand. I happily followed her to the lift until he ran into Jake and his posse of girls. I think they were on their way of doing a foursome right there in the lobby, the girls were already half naked and Jake was just in his boxers. There was this weird smell in the air too, something I hadn't smelt before but I had a feeling they were smoking here too._

"_Ooh, lovebirds!" Some random girl said as they watched us walk towards the elevator._

"_They are gonna doooo itttt." Another girl said before Jake kissed her, cutting her off. I rested against the wall, pulling Miley closer to me._

"_Dude, you're the man!" Jake randomly said before he lay back on the floor, either passed out or resting._

"_I know! We'll marry him." This blonde girl said. The other three agreed and they grabbed something off the table and came towards us. I really wanted the lift to open to get us out of here, but no such luck._

_The girls grabbed Miley's hand and tried to put the 'ring' on her finger, but it was too big so they shoved it onto mine._

"_Yay!" They cheered and clapped before they went running back to Jake who was still out on the floor. I looked at the ring and then back at them, but heard the ding of the elevator and the two of us quickly got out of there._

_I wanted to say something, but as soon as the elevator closed Miley's mouth was over mine again and we were kissing. I was then pushed up against the wall and I felt Miley's hands go up my shirt. I shivered as her fingers brushed against my stomach, but then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me._

_When we heard the lift open, I broke away from the kiss and looked out on the hallway. "Where do we go?"_

"_Follow me." She said and grabbed my hand, leading me to a room that already had a room key in it. She opened the door and then took it out and I followed her in. It was a small room though, with a double bed and a bathroom. I think these rooms were booked specifically for this kind of party so the guests could do whatever they liked._

_Which is what Miley and I wanted._

_Though for a second the two of us stood there in the room, looking at each other and wondering if it was worth it. We were both 17 now and as far as I knew, we'd never had sex before. So we would be each others firsts._

_I could see Miley was having doubts, so I touched her cheek and smiled. "We don't have to do it."_

"_I want to." She said and kissed me softly. I kissed her back and picked her up, Miley wrapping her legs around me and I carried her to the bed and gently placed her down there._

"_You sure?" I asked. Miley sighed and pulled me as she lay down on the bed._

"_Yes." She said._

"He lied!" I said.

"What?"

"Jake lied, we didn't get married. He was high off something though and all that happened was this was put on my finger." I said, relieved. Miley's dad was not going to kill me now…

"This is bad, my father is going to kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again." Or maybe not…

"Why?" I asked, panicking.

"Because we still did it." She said. "And if he found out, we won't be able to be friends again."

"He doesn't have to find out, does he?" I asked in a small voice.

"No! Because then he'd lock me up in my room till I'm twenty five." She said and sighed. "And after last night, could we ever go to being just friends?"

My heart sank. Oh great, now she didn't even want to be associated with me, even though last night was the best night of my life… and remembering everything that happened after did make sitting in this car with her a bit uncomfortable and awkward.

"Right, yeah, that's fine." I muttered.

"Oliver, are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

She then proceeded to laugh at me. "Who says that still?"

"Lilly?"

"Oh, yeah." She said and tried to stop laughing, but couldn't stop the odd giggle. I was then put in a bad mood for the rest of the trip which Miley then only picked up half way through and gave up trying to talk to me.

We only made it back to Malibu sometime after noon and Miley drove towards her house, since I then had to drive my car back home. Something then changed as we neared her house, Miley looked nervous and she kept glancing at me. When she stopped the car outside her house I noticed that she was gripping the steering wheel pretty tight.

"You alright?" I asked her this time. Miley shook her head.

"No, I can't do this." She said, looking at me. "I can't keep this big of a secret from my dad, he'll find out! Oliver, what do I do?"

I looked at her and then at her house. "We're partners in crime here, we gotta promise to keep this a secret."

"But…"

I stopped her by kissing her, since this may be the last kiss we'll ever share. But she kissed me back before breaking away and smiling at me. "Ok, maybe I can try or something…"

"And how about we talk about this over dinner?" I suggested.

She looked surprised at this question. "Well, yeah. Wouldn't we be dating now?"

"I thought you just wanted to be friends!" I blurted out and Miley laughed, shaking her head.

"No Oliver, I meant we could only go forwards from here." She said, brushing some of my hair out my eyes. "I may have been drunk last night, but most of what I said last night was true."

"And that was?" I asked.

"Uhm, well if my memory serves me correct you'd have a pretty good idea as to what I am talking about." Miley then got out of the car and I did so too.

"So, dinner?" I asked. She smiled and nodded before kissing me again.

"And now I better go because dad is looking at us." She said and quickly ran past me and into the house. I saw Mr. Stewart standing by the window and then disappear when Miley went inside.

I walked over to the driver's seat and started the engine again, but then looked down at the metal ring on the dashboard. I picked it up and put it on my ring finger, looking back up at Miley's bedroom window before driving home.

I knew we'd be making more memories like last night, though this time we'd actually remember everything the following morning.

* * *

_Aah... cheesey ending, couldn't help it. xD I have decided after this I shall not write make out scenes in guy's perspective, I just can't do it... yes, that is why I stopped there or else I maye have continued with that little flash back. _

_So that was my writing task done. Yay! I think this week shall be known as 'Katy Perry Week' for me since I got 2 other one-shots lined up based off her songs... this is what happens when I buy a new album, ok?_

_Oh yeah, and I wanted to point out something just in case any of you brought it up. I have never been seriously drunk before in my life... like so drunk you puke type of thing. Miley and Oliver, since this was their first time drinking, were not like drunk up until that point, their bodies just weren't used to the alcohol they consumed and were a bit tipsy, which they then mistook for being drunk. So that's why in the flashbacks they were acting still somewhat normal and why afterwards it wasn't that big of a deal for them with what happened, because both of them wanted it. My one friend said this to me (I think she stole it off someone though, I wouldn't put it past her) that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. :) Ok, that was me justifying the events that happened in this story.  
_


End file.
